Battle for the Zodiac: Air Hockey
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Everyone knows that Kyou is always looking for a way to beat Yuki to become a member of the Zodiac. When all the usual tactics do not work to defeat him, Kyou resolves to win at Air Hockey. Pretty funny. R&R!


This story is influenced by something that happened at my birthday party. Me and Momiji played air hockey. We got to thinking how it'd be funny if Kyou battled Yuki over air hockey. Ergo, here this story is. Review, onegai!! ::bow::

"This is it, rat-boy." Kyou snarled.

"Not this again." Yuki sighed, trying desperately to hold the rolling of his eyes so Kyou would not completely go berserk.

"Yes, this again!" Kyou yelled. "I told you I would play you at everything I have until I beat your rat ass and become a respected member of the Zodiac!"

"Yes, but such tactless games?" Yuki asked, provoking him. Kyou's cat ears poked up as he screamed at the innocent and coniving little rat.

"AIR HOCKEY IS NOT TACTLESS!!! Now put the money in, rat boy!"

"Money?"

"Yes! Money! The thing you pay with to start this machine!"

"I don't have any money." Yuki stated cooly. Kyou's face dropped.

"Nani?"

"I said I don't have any money. Is your hearing that bad, you damned cat?"

"Shut up! I heard you!" Kyou screamed, flustered. He threw down the guarder piece and it ricocheted off the table, flying straight for Yuki. Martial Arts-style, he blocked it with his fist but hurt himself in the process like he had not intended. Bringing his hand down to his side, he shook it lightly.

"Ow..." He said quietly.

Out in the front lobby of the arcade, Kyou had his own matter on his hands. "What!?"

"I said, you need to _pay_ me to get change back!" The man repeated.

"What kinda cheap trick are you trying to pull on me?" Kyou demanded. The guy behind the counter looked around quizzically.

"It's no trick. It's how it works. You have to give me money so I can give you change. Else, it's _stealing_."

"Fine." Kyou spat. Grumbling, he reached into his pocket and took a five dollar bill. He then slammed it on the counter. "Give me quarters!" ((A/N: I am not using yen because I do not remember where the yen sign is, for one, but more importantly, I do not know the currency exchange approximation on the top of my head. I'm also too lazy to check it. It's still 5a. So leave me be!)) The man still gave him a weird look, but he opened the drawer and gave Kyou twenty coins. Kyou took the coins and placed them in his cargo pants pocket and he jingled as he walked back to Yuki. When he reached Yuki, he once again picked up his guarder and faced Yuki agressively. He placed seventy-five cents into the machine and then it started. "It's on, rat-boy."

"Fair enough." Yuki sighed. He leaned down to pick up the puck from his side and he placed it on the table. The game had begun. (da-da-da-DUHM!!! ::insert brief dramatic music::).

"Come on, rat-face! Hurry up and throw the damn puck! I'll beat you! I will!" Kyou's arm was swinging that gaurder all around his side of the table, not doing anything to protect his goal. Thus, Yuki waited for the _right_ moment and, with just a swift move of his wrist, he got a goal easily. Kyou's mouth hung agape. After his shock passed, he was placed into a state of anger; which was nothing new, considering it _was_ Kyou.

"Point for me." Yuki said, trying to hide the satisfied smirk on his face.

"Maybe once!" Kyou snapped. "Hell, I _gave_ that point to you! Yeah!"

"Why would you do that?" Yuki asked, seeing straight through his patheitc lie immediately. "If you are beating me at this air game to win your spot as a Zodiac member, why did you voluntarily give me the point?" Flustered, Kyou screamed at the gorgeous rat-who-looks-like-a-weasel (instead of a rat) bishounen.

"IT'S JUST BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I PLAY! JUST SERVE THE DAMN PUCK ALREADY!"

Calmly, Yuki replied, "It's on _your_ side." Kyou's whole face turned bright red with embarassment. Sheepishly, he looked down and sure enough, there was the puck. Picking it up, he placed it on the table. That was when his embarrassment subsided.

"Okay. That's it. No more gimmes. This is for real."

"Fine." Yuki replied. "Then I _really_ will beat you."

"SHUT UP!" Kyou screamed. He slammed the puck on the table and it started to move away, appearing to almost float. He tried to thrust the puck with all his might to Yuki, but he missed and fell face-flat on the table. Yuki laughed at him. Pulling himself up, a little less dignified, Kyou tried again. This time, he hit the puck with so much force that it ricocheted off the corner of Yuki's side, came straight back at Kyou... and right into his goal. "WHAT!!!???" Yuki laughed as Kyou examined the table. "This is a defective table!"

"It is not."

"Is too! How else do you explain that!?"

"Uhm... bad playing?" Yuki suggested.

"I am not that bad! A year in the mountains with my master and I am better trained in martial arts to do something like that!"

"Well, you did it." Yuki pointed out.

Reaching down and picking up the puck, once again placing it on the aired table, Kyou said, "How hard can this be? _Really_?"

"Actually," Yuki said lightly. "you're pretty uncorridinated."

"Am not!" Kyou said defensively. He snapped the puck to Yuki. Once again, with one simple swift movement of his wrist, Yuki hit the puck directly into Kyou's goal. Kyou's face fell. "I'm doomed." He said quietly. Yuki chuckled.

"Well, this is fun." He said airily.

Ten minutes later, they were still at it. Yuki had six points and Kyou had three. He was getting more confident about his chances of winning. He had to get four more points before Yuki could get one more to win (the game shut down automatically at seven points). But Kyou had gotten three points off the rat, so he was looking hopeful. Bracing himself for any of Yuki's moves, he stood at attention, his eyes watching him like a feline's.

"I'm ready for ya, rat-boy. Anything you got, bring it on." Kyou whispered. Yuki served and they both volleyed it across the table for a while until Kyou made one fast movement and got another point of Yuki-- by all accounts, a _very_ lucky shot. "Oh, YEAH!!" Kyou cheered, dancing around the table in victory. "Oh, yeah! Uh-huh! It's your birthday! Oh, yeah!" Yuki, angrily, picked up the puck. Finding this the oppurtune moment, he tossed the puck and got it into Kyou's goal. That plunking noise instantly stopped Kyou's celebrating. His face falling, he turned to face Yuki. Yuki stood, his guarder in his hand near his face in his usual bishounen pose and he was smirking at the deflated cat. "How... how... ho--how..." He stuttered.

"Easy." Yuki responded, shrugging. "You weren't paying attention." Kyou collapsed on the table and sobbed while Yuki, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face, turned and left Kyou's side. The scoreboard above the table read 4 to 7.

Owari.

Did anyone enjoy? Personally, I thought it was funny. I just thought it was hilarious how Kyou did his little victory dance. Picturing Kyou-kun doing that would make me laugh anytime. Hahahahahaha. Well, REVIEW, ONEGAI!!!!!!


End file.
